


Spiral

by FailSafePrime



Series: Sherlock Minifics [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mini-Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailSafePrime/pseuds/FailSafePrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is gone, but London is still a battlefield and John is still a soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiral

“When you walk with Sherlock Holmes, you see the battlefield.”

It was something that he kept close to his heart throughout the time that he’d lived with Sherlock. It was something he remembered in the days and months and years after Sherlock had jumped.

There was no longer Sherlock to chase after and protect while tracking a suspect through London, but it didn’t stop John from wandering the dark places of the city. There were always people who needed a discreet doctor who didn’t ask for much in the way of pay in the poor parts of London. In return, he got his adventure. There were always muggers and murderers in the shadows, and John had his pick of dangerous situations to wander into.

He didn’t know what he would do when wandering the shadows of London got boring, but for now, he had his battlefield. He would enjoy it while it lasted.

After all, he was John Watson and regardless of his profession as a doctor, he was, first and foremost, a soldier.

~*~

End


End file.
